


Luck

by ryuukko



Category: John Adams (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Slow Build, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from "otppromts" on tumblr. Hamilton's walking home from work and runs into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine Person A of your OTP is walking home late one night. After someone begins following them, they quickly call up Person B and frantically ask for them to come get them. Whether B comes in time to save A from this mysterious follower is up to you.  
—-  
Hamilton brushed past crowds of people as he began his commute home from his private office. It was a pretty normal day for the New Yorker. He walked down wall street to the fulton station where he hopped on a subway that would take him to Penn. He would then take another train out to his town. Once he settled into a seat, he pulled some papers out of his briefcase. The car was packed, as it always was at peak. Hamilton found peace in finishing reports for the duration of the trip, nobody bothered him. About an hour into the commute the PA sounded, drawing Alex out of his intense state of concentration. “Attention passengers- There has been a break in the system. Mandatory Railwork has started at-“

Hamilton had stopped listening at that point. He sighed and stuffed his papers back into it’s case. Remembering the last time this happened, on this very same line, there was no need to stay. He would either have to go all the way back and catch another train with connections or get off here, about seven miles away from home. ‘What a pain in the ass.’ He muttered. He decided to exit the train. Apparently, most of the other passengers had other plans because they made it difficult for him to squeeze through. Mind you, he wasn’t a fat man. The rudeness of locals didn’t bother him much these days, you tend to get use to it after a while. He shivered at the chilly fall air as he stepped out and onto the platform. Walking home would be no issue, for he enjoyed liberty of freedom from his desk. It was the shoes that would make it hell. He met with the board of his branch today for an annual conference that bored the heck out of him. All had gone smoothly prior to Arron entrance. They both hated him and enjoyed there little game of “let’s see who can make a fool out of Alec first”; a petulant pursuit that almost got him fired just a few weeks prior. It all started when he was promoted to a level where he had to make major economic decisions for their branches. It was a difficult task but his boss had faith in him not to pick favorites. Ironically, he had his personal Secretary, Thomas Jefferson be demoted in order to help him get acquainted to position. Or so he thought.

He had never met such a judgmental man in his life. Perhaps his scornful commentary came from inexperience at mentoring. At first, the didn't agree on a thing. Jefferson seemed to shoot down every single one of the newcomer’s plans. Although it was nothing short of aggravating, it allowed him to become somewhat involved in the man’s life. He got to learn of his habits, his approach to office politics and most of all, his stubborn passion for his beliefs. True, it has gotten the two into heated arguments but that just goes to show how you shouldn't always agree on everything. Not to mention it gave him something to look forward to every day. The hope that maybe one day, he’ll not only beat him at his own game, but see an expression of pure shock. Hamilton snickered at the image and forgot all about Arron.

Walking at a moderate pace, Hamilton found himself growing bored. Oddly enough, the fact that he was trending through a bad part of town wasn't thrilling enough. Or that it was pretty dark now. ‘Two miles to go.’ 

His thoughts trailed back to Jefferson. When he wasn't paying attention to the endless crosswalks he trekked, he thought of how amusing it was to see such life in that man’s eyes. Heavy debate always brought it out of him, it was thrilling, to say the least. Hamilton would venture as far to tease him from time to time. The got work done, but half of the time they were wrapped up in each other’s views. It got to a point where they were once up in each other’s faces-

Hamilton frowned. That was what he was trying to forget. 

Aaron decided to be a jackass and “dropped” his coat and briefcase at the foot of the entrance of Hamilton and Jefferson’s office. Why he did it was beyond him but Jefferson decided to be nice started collecting it off the ground. He was running late and ran straight into the redhead. Burr’s papers went flying in all directions and next thing he knew, he was laying on top of Jefferson. The impact delayed his awareness to the situation but once both had stirred, their boss was coming down the hall. Aaron caught up with him later and told him that if any of those scattered papers were lost, he would inform the boss about his “mis-orderly conduct in the workplace”

Distracted by this journey down memorylane, he failed to realize the scene unfolding behind him. He yelped in surprise as a women shoved him out of her path. His briefcase nearly flew into a puddle. Glancing up at the women, he discovered that she had no intention of apologizing. “A simple ‘excuse me’ would have been nice, bitch.” he huffed. 

He continued on, not giving it another thought. Despite the girl’s hasty retreat, he ceased to care. He looked at his phone, it was five to nine and he still wasn’t home yet. 

"Wh’re do you think you’re going?!"

Hamilton had no time to react, his arm was violently yanked in the opposite direction of which he was heading. Alex faced the stranger, anger melting into unease as he locked eyes with him. This man was in a drunken rage and boy, was he ugly. Hamilton regained some confidence. “You must have me mistaken for somebody else. Now could you be so kind and unhand me, sir?”

"Don’ play dumb with me you whore. Ah know ya’v been cheattin on me with that Henery guy across the street!"

"What the- I told you, I’m not the person you’re looking for!" The man’s grip only tightened. "Listen here and listen good-" He reached for something in his belt. "You better hav’a good answer for running away from me at the bar or I’ll be givin’ you a new set of scars, got it toots?"

The smaller man’s heart was in his throat, that must have been why that woman shoved him. Panic set in as it dawned on him, from behind, he must have appeared to be her. She had the same hair color and figure as him, and this guy was to hammered to tell the difference. 

before the man brought the knife to his face, swung his briefcase at the drunk and made a break for it. Unfortunately, it only held him off for a total of a minute. He wasn’t even half way down the block when he was knocked to the ground. Hamilton struggled with no avail. Suddenly, he heard his name being called. He search frantically for the source of the noise. There was no one in sight. “Where are you?” it sounded. Who it was didn’t matter. “222 hillstone and lark!” 

The man shoved his hand into Hamilton’s pocket, and emerged with this cell phone. He then slammed it to his captive’s face. “Scream all ya want, slut. It’s gonna make this a whole lot more fun!” and then smashed it into a million pieces against the pavement.

——-

"Who is that? Hamilton!" 

The line went flat. Jefferson’s heart pounded, his co-worker was down the block! Hamilton had accidentally called him, not knowing that he heard everything. He started at his phone, pondering what to do for only a split second. He grabbed the nearest sharp item and ran out the door. Calling the police was the furthest thing from his mind. Adrenaline pumped with each passing thought. What if he got there to late? What if he arrived to the scene of a murder?

He rounded the corner and saw something similar, perhaps even more disturbing. Pinned against a brick wall, arms raised, and legs trapped by a strong knee was poor Hamilton who looked like had been beaten half-to death. His reddish-brown hair was no longer tied back but was wildly disheveled, he weakly squirmed around, using whatever energy he had left to escape. The man bent closer so that his face was inches away from Hamilton’s. He said something and then slid the knife into Alex’s pants. In a swift motion, he cut through the side of his pants and belt. Jefferson felt anger pool inside of him and took the opportunity to sneak up behind the man. The letter opener was too much, so he back-handed his temple, which caused him to faint. Hamilton fell forward into Jefferson’s arms. The limp body anchored the both of them down to the pavement. Thomas shifted the other into his arms. “Hamilton? Are you alright?” The only response he got was a blank stare. Unmoving and unfocused, his violet eyes seemed to be fixed on something through his body. Thomas felt chills run down his spine. Was he too late?

He got to his feet and carried Hamilton back to his home.


	2. Well this escalated quickly

"There."

Jefferson swiped his arm across his forehead, wiping away a small amount of sweat that had accumulated. Satisfied with his work, he carried the other out of his bathroom. Hamilton was finally all cleaned up, his cuts were wrapped and disinfected. Now all that was left was the matter of his clothing. Whatever he had left on him was in taters and it would be just plain cruel to leave him in them. Thomas proceeded to remove Hamilton’s ripped shirt and tie, along with his socks and shoes. Gently placing the man on his his bed, he left the room to find his robe. 

When he returned, he was greeted with an unexpected scene. Hamilton was awake, which was good. However, he was missing something. His face grew pink to red in an instant. “Jefferson? What-” Hamilton looked down. He was naked.

The smaller man reached for a pillow and then winced in pain. Those forgotten wounds made their existence known. “Ah..Shit!” Hamilton hissed before he crumbled to the hard wooden floor. Jefferson rushed to his aid. “Easy there..you took quite a beating. Lucky for you, you left your phone on speed dial.”

Hamilton’s face remained pink. “I…don’t know what to say..” So many questions were buzzing in his head, he didn’t know where to start! 

"That’s alright. I’m just glad to have you in one piece. I thought you were dead when I found you!"

"What happened?"

"I brought you back here after I knocked that bastard out. That guy must have thought you were his girlfriend in his inebriated head. I mean, you do have a attractive figure. Not that that’s an excuse for what he did…" Hamilton was lost after the words, "you have an attractive" reached his ears. Jefferson catch on until he glanced down. "Oh my god. What the fuck I did not just-" He was stopped mid-sentence by Hamilton’s lips. Muffled protests soon dissipated when Thomas felt a hand slide down his thigh. Alec pulled back for air and then continued kissing,this time, along the neck. "What the fuck is right." He managed in between kisses. "How in hell did we end up like this?" Jefferson shuttered in excitement.

"Luck, I suppose."


End file.
